Finesse
by psquare
Summary: [MoriKaren] It was waiting to happen for over three years, as Mori finds out. All it required was a dash of courage, a moment of enlightenment, and a touch of finesse. [Oneshot]


**_A/N:_** Guess I'm back. A big thanks to those who reviewed Vertigo. Not a story I was particularly proud of, but your reviews really made my day. 

Now. This story is an attempt to chronicle one of the often-ignored-but-endowed-with-enormous-potential sort of romances – MoriKaren, over a period of seven years… right through the duration of Hungry Heart, and beyond. I'm actually proud of this one – and it _is_ my longest one-shot to date – so here's hoping you'll enjoy and review.

And, oh, sorry, I just _had_ to include some Sakai and soccer goodness in between… Please forgive any technical soccer-concerned errors in there. I'm really not very familiar with the finer aspects of the game. Sometimes makes me wish that Kyousuke and co. played cricket instead…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hungry Heart, or any of its characters. The plot of this story and Anne Sakomoto, however, are mine. And probably Imonoyama High, hm?

* * *

**_Finesse_**

"Oh, don't worry, I'll manage."

_Her eyes are like stars._

"I know how hard you've been working, and…"

_They're like dew-limned lilies on a moonlit night._

"…Um, Mori? Is anything wrong?"

_They're like… I really should pay more attention to Literature class._ Effectively brought out of poetic contemplation by the very eyes I had endeavoured to describe looking inquiringly at me, I…

I blinked.

"Er… um… n-nothing at all, Karen… heh he…"

She smiled, and immediately I marvelled at how the curve of her lips seemed to brighten every inch of her face with an ethereal light. "Good," she said. "I'll finish up the laundry tonight then, Mori – I remember you saying that there was going to be a team meeting at the dorm soon. Something about discussing Kyousuke, Rodrigo and Sakai's positions on the team?"

_Team meeting?_ "I don't necessarily _have_ to be there, you know," I said, trying to mask the tinge of desperation in my voice. This was the only time I could be alone with Karen all week without the intrusion of the soccer team members – I was not one known to let slip golden opportunities! "I'm sure the meeting will go on just fine without me…"

"Don't be stupid, Mori," Karen said, shaking her head. "You're the Orange Hill soccer club _manager_. Of course you've got to be there." As if to emphasise the point, she gave me a tiny push in the direction of the boys' dormitory, hauling the laundry basket out of my hands. I sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll go…"

Karen smiled, turned, and was about to reach into the basket, when a sort of maniacal desperation overcame me. "Wait, Karen!"

Startled, she took her hand out, as if she had just received an electric shock. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Is something I really don't want to see – or smell – in there?"

I had to chuckle. "This is not about the laundry, Karen."

Karen sighed in relief. "Oh, I see. Thank god." She grinned. "So, what is it about?"

"Well, I…" _Great, here I am, tracing back a full circle._ "You see, Karen, I, er… I think that… that… you know, that…"

Karen tilted her head inquiringly. "That what?"

_Why did I get myself into this…?_ "That… Orange Hill has an excellent chance of defeating Imonoyama High in the upcoming game!" I blurted finally.

Karen gave me a strange look. As I wilted in its face, she said, "Mori… we defeated them last week."

Well, _that_ didn't go very well.

* * *

"So, how're you finding the job, Karen?"

The grunts and yells of the players practising on the field nearly masked my voice, but she seemed to hear it anyway. "It's great," she said, beaming. "I think football is an awesome game, and that Orange Hill is an awesome team!"

_What about an awesome manager…?_ "I'm glad to know that," I said. "And you know, Karen, I –"

"Oh, look!" she cried suddenly, jumping to her feet. "Kyousuke's going to shoot!"

I turned my gaze rather reluctantly to the field just in time to see Kyousuke try and score off Sakai. The pale-haired goalkeeper pushed the ball away in a desperate dive in the nick of time, but even his reflexes weren't quick enough to prevent Kyousuke quickly getting a foothold onto the rebound and practically slamming the football into the goal-net. Sakai shook his head ruefully while Kyousuke whooped. He turned to Kiba Yuya, who was standing by his side, with a smug smile on his face. "You see, Nesthead? The day you can score off Sakai like I did is the day you deserve to play alongside _me_," he told the simmering freshman.

I scowled. "Cut it out, Kyousuke," I told him. "Get back to practice."

The orange-haired striker grinned at me, and ran back to his position. "Sure thing, Four Eyes."

I glanced to my side to see Karen mouth 'Four Eyes' with an amused smile on her face. _Oh, no!_ "You know I wear contacts now, Kyousuke!" I yelled after the running forward, but he only laughed in response.

I sat down on the bench next to Karen again, frowning. "Honestly, that Kanou…"

Karen giggled. "Don't take him too seriously, Mori. I'm sure he meant it only in jest."

"Yeah, right," I snorted. "Really, I –" But she wasn't paying attention. Karen was watching the game with a rapturous light in her eyes, her lips slightly parted in excitement and wonder. She seemed to paying her full and undivided attention to every move made by the players on the field, and she seemed to be… _enraptured_. _Enjoying_ herself.

I saw what I had to do.

Getting up from the bench with a purposeful air, I blew my whistle. Immediately the players ceased playing, and stared at me with surprise inherent in their eyes. Coach Murikami and Karen joined them in doing so. Willing myself not to tremble, I cleared my throat. "Listen, um, guys," I said slowly. "Can – no, I'm joining your game."

Silence. Then Kyousuke scratched his head and turned to Rodrigo. "Is today the 1st of April or something, man?"

The Brazilian mid-fielder shook his head. "Far from it."

"I'm not joking!" I cried. "I'm joining your game."

"Mori." Coach Murikami's stern voice compelled me to face him. "Are you sure this is wise?"

I nodded resolutely. "Just one match. It's… it's something I have to do."

There was more silence as he scrutinised me closely, and just as I was starting to think that he was going to refuse me outright, Murikami smiled widely and clapped me on the back. "Then go for it, Mori!" he said, while I tried to regain my breath from his 'friendly' blow.

Only Shinkawa's shoe size seemed to match mine, and so I borrowed a spare pair of sneakers from him. Donning on myself the necessary guards, I stepped out on the field, a rising sense of trepidation nearly quelling my resolution. _Come on, man, you can do this…_

"You can join the freshmen team, Mori," Osaka said. "Kyousuke is leading that team."

I agreed wholeheartedly with his decision. It was always infinitely better to be playing _with_ Kyousuke, than against him… at least then you had less chances of having your head cleaved off as the result of one of his powerful kicks. I took my position in the midfield, sparing a glance at Karen in the process. She smiled brightly at me, and mouthed 'Good Luck'. I felt gratified.

Osaka kicked the ball from centre-field. "Let's begin!"

The next few minutes seemed to be a haze of sprinting ceaselessly, breath caught in chest, dribbling, passing, receiving, and then dribbling again… I marvelled at how the other players seemed to be able to have enough breath to pass jibes and jokes to each other during play. Finally I got the ball after having shaken off my marker, and dribbled it towards the seniors' goal, where Mooroy, Wayno and Doi were waiting, ready. But what unsettled me most was Sakai standing behind them, at the mouth of the goal, his slate-blue eyes shining with calm confidence.

_Better leave the job to the experts._ "Kyousuke!" I cried, and kicked the ball to the orange-haired forward, who was running by my side. "Yeah!" he grunted as he received the pass, and proceeded to try and cut through the seniors' defence. However, as Mooroy, Wayno and Doi seemed to concentrate their entire substantial defending prowess on him (perfectly understandable, that), it seemed almost impossible for Kyousuke to try and shoot freely. It seemed that the only option Kyousuke had was to pass me the ball again, and hope that, being unmarked as I am, I would create a chance for him to shoot again. Kyousuke's eyes met mine in a short but meaningful glance, and I understood what I had to do.

I may not be as good as Rodrigo, or Inchikawa, or even Kiba at doing this, but I was sure as hell going to try.

"Mori!" Kyousuke finally managed to kick the ball past Wayno and Doi's defence, and the ball sailed in a wide arc toward my general direction.

You do note that I say _general_.

"You mistimed it, idiot!" I yelled, and leaped in a desperate attempt to try and head the ball into the goal. Sakai had obviously not expected me to try and score the goal myself, and looked unsettled for a fraction of a second. It was the perfect opportunity to score a goal.

If only I hadn't mistimed my own leap.

My head met the fiercely kicked ball a mite too early, there was a flash of white, blinding pain, and everything went black.

After what might have been centuries, or even a few seconds – I couldn't tell – my mind broke the surface of the dark mire it had been suspended in. Consciousness came back to me almost reluctantly, and my eyelids cranked open, like rusted hatches. I blinked my eyes to focus – thankfully nobody had taken out my contacts – and was immediately greeted by a welcome sight. Bent over me was Karen's concerned face, which immediately brightened as she noticed my return to consciousness.

"So you're awake," she said, in obvious relief.

"Yeah, I am," I said, reaching to gently rub my throbbing head, feeling the makings of a fine bruise in progress. "So where am I now?"

"You're in the school clinic," Karen informed me. "It was kind of scary, how you collapsed on the field."

_So I got carried off the field, because I couldn't handle a powerful pass… how infinitely embarrassing… _I sighed. "I guess I'm just not made for soccer."

"That doesn't matter," Karen said, almost shyly (or was it just my imagination?). "You're great just the way you are – I mean, Orange Hill High soccer club wouldn't be half as good as it is now without your efforts and hard work in managing the team. I can tell, even from my limited experience, that it's no easy job."

I smiled. "It sure isn't." I sat up slowly, and cast a furtive glance around the room. No one. Karen and I were finally alone. It was time to get down to business.

If I could figure out _how_.

"But then again, Kyousuke's passes are particularly difficult to handle. Maybe Kamata's training last year spoiled him. He seems to think now that everybody's as strong as Kamata to handle his fiery passes," I said, voicing out an opinion that I had been very seriously considering of late.

Karen giggled. "You know, that could be a valid point." A thoughtful look passed over her face. "But I would pity Sakai even more – if his passes are so powerful, what about his shots?"

"I wouldn't even want to imagine," I laughed. "Sakai must be used to it by now, though."

"But despite that, I think you played really well." She smiled at me. "I don't know your reasons for playing there, but I think you were… that you were very brave."

"Thanks, Karen." Something very large seemed to have stuck itself in my throat just then, and I couldn't find the words for what I wanted to say to her. "Karen, I –"

I was interrupted by the clinic door opening with a bang, and Kyousuke entering, followed by Coach Murikami and the rest of the team. "Hey, Four Eyes," Kyousuke greeted me. "I see you're awake." He sat on the edge of my bed. "So how're you now?"

"I'm perfectly alright," I assured them, though my voice held a hint of bitterness. _Foiled again!_

"I did warn you," Murikami started. Soon the team started voicing their opinion on my accident, and I tuned out of their talk, fixing my concentration on Karen. My little soccer endeavour had been painful, but it had served its purpose – the admiring gaze with which she had looked at me a few seconds ago would be treasured by me forever. Overall, I would call the day a thumping success.

I just hoped she wouldn't make me do it again.

* * *

"Orange Hill High. My, how I've missed this place."

I leaned against the gate to my old school, sighing in nostalgia. Despite being a University freshman, despite living in a fresh new world, despite having millions of new things to do – I couldn't suppress a craving to see my old high school once again. Upon further introspection, however, I would call it a craving to see not the _school_, exactly, but rather… a certain final year student studying in it.

A _female_ final year student.

I straightened in recognition as the slanting rays of the setting sun revealed Sakai and Rodrigo emerging out of the school. The two seemed to be deep in some serious conversation, which was broken the moment Sakai glanced up at me, and his blue eyes widened in recognition. "Mori!"

I smiled as they approached me. "Hey Sakai, Rodrigo."

Rodrigo seemed to be giving me a quick once-over. "You haven't changed much, man," he said grinning. "It's good to see you again."

"The same here," I replied. "I heard that you've been selected by a J-League team…?"

"I sure have," Rodrigo said, looking pleased. "It happened just a couple of weeks ago – the season starts right after I graduate from high school, so I can still represent Orange Hill in the upcoming nationals – for which we've qualified for the third year running."

"Congratulations!" I said, genuinely happy. "Seems Sakai's doing a great job as Captain, eh?"

Of course, one couldn't expect any sort of embarrassed smile, or scratching of head, that would've come from Sako, or even Osaka. Sakai simply smiled proudly, and shook back his long pale tresses. "I sure am. Better make the best of my last year here, before I go back to Europe – and to the Premier League."

"I'm really feeling happy for the two of you," I said. "It's just kind of sad that the era of the 'Cocky Trio' would end with this year…"

"True," Rodrigo said, laughing. He then cast a glance at his watch. "Listen, guys, I'm running kinda late. I need to go for some additional soccer practice now." He clapped me on the back. "Great seeing you again, man. Take care." After I nodded back, he jogged away into the distance, and out of sight.

I turned back to Sakai, but before I could open my mouth, a rich female voice interrupted. "Sakai!"

The two of us turned to see a lovely long-legged, brown-haired and blue-eyed beauty – how could one look so _appealing_ in a school uniform? – running toward us. Sakai's smile widened by at least two inches, as he called back. "Hello, Anne."

"Hey." She quickly pecked him on the cheek, then noticed me. "Oh, you're Mori, aren't you?"

"That I am," I said, a slight blush rising to my cheeks. She knew who I was…?

"Sakai's told me all about you," she said, intertwining her arm with Sakai's. "My name's Anne Sakomoto. I joined this year. It's nice to finally have a chance to meet you."

I bowed slightly in greeting. "The pleasure is mine."

Smiling, she kissed Sakai once again, taking her arm out of his. "I'll meet you tomorrow then. Usual place, and usual time."

It had seemed impossible, but Sakai's grin grew another two inches. "Of course."

"Bye, then!" With that Anne Sakomoto was gone as well. After watching her go out of sight, I turned back to Sakai, admiration inherent in my eyes. Of course, one could _always_ trust Sakai to get the best… Just how does he do it?

"Just how do I do what?" Sakai asked curiously.

Had I spoken that out loud…? "Um, nothing," I said hastily. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, I asked, "So, there's no soccer practice today?"

Sakai shook his head. "The qualifying games have just ended, and they were rather strenuous, so I thought that a bit of rest for today would do the guys good." He smiled ruefully. "Not everybody's as full of energy all the time as Kyousuke and Rodrigo are." He ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, senior schoolwork isn't as easy to manage as the freshman and junior years' stuff was. In fact, I'm going to the dorm for an early dinner, and then to get down to some studying." Suddenly he looked at me, the light of an idea in his eyes. "Why don't you come and have some with me, Mori? I'm sure Fakuko would love to see you again."

I smiled widely. "Sure! I'm up for any excuse to see the dorm again."

Sakai laughed. "Understandable." With that, the two of us made our way toward and into the Orange Hill High boys' dormitory. Everything was just about the same as it had been when I had last seen it – obviously I can't expect much to change over a period of barely a year – but the atmosphere… it was _different_. Almost _electric._ Like something spectacular could happen any moment. Like our school had raised its head high, and it was keeping it there.

Kyousuke had indeed left a lasting impression.

Sakai and I entered the dorm cafeteria, where Fakuko already had a tray of steaming food ready at the counter. She smiled as Sakai walked in first. "Here's the early dinner you asked for, Sakai," she said. "Normally I don't do favours like this, but you played so well in the qualifying games, I just _had_ to give you a treat!"

"Thanks, Fakuko," Sakai said with a genuine smile and took the tray, after which the genial lady finally noticed me. "Bless my soul!" she cried. "Why, it's little Mori!" Before I could respond – _Little, indeed_ – she had reached across the counter and given me a large hug and a peck on the cheek. "It's delightful to see you again."

"The same here, Fakuko," I said, laughing. "It's incredibly hard to not miss your food."

"That's odd," she said, beaming. "That's what Kyousuke keeps saying to me in his letters as well." She sniffed. "The poor fellow is starving in Europe, having been recruited by that Ankledam club…"

"_Amsterdam_," Sakai corrected with a smile, but Fakuko didn't seem to notice.

"…he keeps saying the food is never enough there. My poor Kyousuke."

"I can imagine," I said chuckling. Kanou Kyousuke's appetite was practically legendary. Only Fakuko, so far, has been able to satiate his monstrous appetite.

"I'll tell you what," she said suddenly, bringing her hands together, "I'll whip up something special for you, Mori, while you're here. The other boys don't come down for dinner for another hour at least."

"Thanks, Fakuko, but I've already eaten," I said, smiling apologetically. "I'll definitely come about another time to have some of your food."

Fakuko looked almost disappointed. "Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped." Suddenly a hissing sound emanated from the kitchen, and her eyes widened. "My god, the stew!" With that, she ran back into the kitchen.

I sat down opposite Sakai at a table, and for a few moments contended myself by just watching him eat. Abruptly, the half-European goalkeeper set down his chopsticks, and looked at me sternly. "Alright, Mori, out with it," he said. "You've been wanting to say something to me for quite some time now."

Oh well. "I – I guess I have," I said, running my hand through my hair. "I just don't know how to start the topic."

Sakai smiled knowingly. "It's about Karen, right?"

I started. "How did you…?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Oh _please_. It's been quite obvious for a long time now." He laced his deceptively slender fingers together. "You know, she's doing a great job for the team, carrying on from where you left. But I think she's working too hard."

"Oh, Karen's like that," I said, smiling. "She tends to be _really _sincere in whatever she's doing. It's kind of hard to believe that she barely knew her soccer basics about a year ago…"

"True." Sakai took a deep breath. "So, what is it you want to ask me regarding her?"

"Well…" I shifted uncomfortably. "I… er… as you might already, um, know… I like her. A lot. Thing is… I don't know what to say around her." Suddenly words seemed to be flowing freely. "The main reason I came here today was so that I could see her again – no offence to you and the others, of course – but I've always been uncomfortable talking about anything other than soccer to her, and now that I haven't seen her for so long, I'm afraid I'm going to be even more tongue-tied." With an unprecedented – yes, even by me – stroke of frustration, I smote the table with my fist. "I don't seem to be going anywhere _at all_ as far as my feelings for Karen go."

Sakai raised an eyebrow, obviously encouraging me to go on.

"That's why… that's why I thought I'd ask you. I mean, you've always had girls after you. You've even got somebody like Anne Sakomoto as your girlfriend, and what's more, you seem to do it without any effort, while I'm unable to even express my feelings to a girl with whom I've studied and worked with for more than a year." I shook my head. "Just _how_ do you do it?"

Sakai took another bite of his ramen in a placid manner, and then started talking. "Listen, Mori, the first thing you've got to know is that I understand how you feel."

I stared at him incredulously.

Sakai smiled amusedly, and continued. "Despite my obvious charm, I've often felt the same insecurity that you do right now. It's universal. Soccer has not only been a way to find my identity in the world, but it has also been a way to get rid of my insecurities. When you play soccer, particularly as a goalkeeper, there's no bloody time for doubts. You got to go there with confidence and a definite game plan, and you've got to _stick_ to it. It's made me realise that life's a bit like that as well."

I sighed. "That's interesting, Sakai, but here's a news flash for you: _I don't play soccer_."

"But you were concerned majorly enough with it to understand what I'm saying," Sakai pointed out. Noting my still-dispirited look, he seemed to reconsider his strategy. "If soccer isn't the way to approach your problem, then let me acquaint you with a few basic facts about the girl: Number one, how much ever you think the contrary, she is _not_ omniscient, nor is she the cool, calm, and oblivious type. Put yourself in her shoes for a change. If I was able to notice your attraction for Karen, then I have no doubt she has, as well."

I lifted my head in alarm. "She has?"

"There's no doubt about it," Sakai said firmly. "Now think about it: wouldn't she be feeling the same insecurity that you're feeling? The same doubts? Just because she is of the opposite sex doesn't necessarily mean she's unable to feel the anxiety you feel, Mori." Another bite of ramen. "That puts you on a level playing field, doesn't it? That should make you more confident."

I considered his words. "You know, I think you've got a point."

"The second thing you got to know is: don't waste time thinking any more once you've seen the light." Sakai smiled at me. "Second thoughts sow the seeds of doubt in your mind. And you must have no doubts." He glanced at his watch. "I think Karen will be at the soccer pitch right now, confirming our match schedule for the nationals." He winked. "And she will be alone. Don't waste this opportunity."

I got up abruptly, the chair scraping the floor as it got pushed back. I stared at Sakai for a long moment, thinking about what he had said. It made perfect sense. It was now, or never. I had to do it. Sakai gave me an encouraging nod.

_Right._

"I'm going now, Sakai," I said, jogging toward the door. "And thanks!"

"No problem!" he called back, and soon I was on my way to the soccer pitch. I didn't stop to absorb the familiar sights on the way – in fact, I didn't stop running until I was at the entrance to the soccer pitch. Karen was sitting on a side-bench, poring over a piece of paper in her hands. I noticed that she no longer wore her hair in a high ponytail, but wore it down, it having grown enough to stretch to her shoulders.

And I had wondered if she could grow any more beautiful.

_Alright. No wasting time._ I cleared my throat, and spoke. "Um, Karen?"

Karen started, and turned around, her eyes widening as she saw me. "Mori!" she cried, getting up, sounding genuinely pleased. I pasted a casual smile on my face and approached her. "Hey. I was passing by, and I thought that I'd just see you, and find out how the team's doing."

"Oh, it's doing absolutely _wonderful_," Karen said enthusiastically. "Did you know that we've qualified for the nationals from this prefecture for the third year running? Kiba, Mooroy and Shinkawa seem a lot more mature now that they're juniors and hold star positions on the team – plus, the freshmen who've joined look very promising, and they're not half as much trouble as Kiba, Shinkawa and Mooroy last year, or Kyousuke, Rodrigo and Sakai the year before that! Plus, while I'm on the subject, Rodrigo and Sakai are _amazing_. They've been selected by top soccer clubs, I hear. Plus, Sakai and Rodrigo make great captain, and vice-captain. And…"

"Whoa, Karen," I said, putting up my hands in the face of her tirade. "So all in all, the team is doing great, hm?"

"Yeah," Karen said, beaming. However, the smile slowly faded as a thoughtful look replaced it. "But you know, I'm starting to feel that there's something… I don't know, _missing_."

The speed of my heartbeat seemed to have increased manifold. "Really?"

"Really." She tilted her head in a thoughtful manner, but I could spot a blush creeping up her fair cheeks. "Maybe it's because you… you aren't around here anymore." She turned her face away, chuckling weakly. "You weren't kidding when you said that managing a soccer club isn't an easy job."

_It's now or never._ I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Karen," I said softly. "Maybe I –" She turned around, and one look at her face immediately stopped whatever I was going to say before it reached my lips.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

In that one moment, as I took an involuntary step back, and my eyes widened in distress, I truly understood what the first part of Sakai's advice meant. She had almost certainly been going through the same anxiety and insecurity that I had been going through the past year, and my unprecedented visit had exposed it. At the same time, I felt that I _disagreed_ with the second part of Sakai's advice. Far from giving me confidence, seeing Karen's true feelings exposed only distressed me. I felt that my seeing her was only causing her unneeded pain and stress, in a time where she not only had the daunting task of managing the soccer team alone, but also coping with school work, which even Sakai was finding difficult.

Maybe the best thing I could do for her just then was leave the place.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Karen," I said, stepping back even further. "Guess… guess I'll leave now. Take care, and good luck, alright?"

"Wait, Mori!" she cried hastily, and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry, or anything. It's not your fault, trust me."

The sincerity inherent in her voice stopped me in my tracks. "Then what's wrong, Karen?"

"It's just that…" She laughed helplessly. "Guess I should finally take Miki's advice, huh?"

I stared at her incredulously. _Since when did Miki figure into this…?_

"Well, I've spoken to her recently, um, regarding a few things, and…"

_Wait. _

"…and I think it's about time I followed her advice."

_Wait a bloody second._

"You see, Mori, I…" She wrung her hands together, clearly agitated. "I… I don't know how to say this, I don't even know _what_, or _why_, but…"

"You just have to say it, right?" This was it. This was enlightenment. How did Buddha feel when he sat under the Bodhi tree in India and gained enlightenment, you ask? How did he feel?

Well, I _know_ now.

"Karen." I grabbed her agitated hands gently in my own, much to her surprise and embarrassment. But was I embarrassed? Did I feel awkward? Was I blushing? Did my voice quake and tremor? Did my palms sweat?

Far from it.

This was not the result of Sakai's advice, or Karen's words, or even that desperate suicidal helplessness that gave one so much strength. It was because I suddenly saw everything clearly – I saw the closeness we had achieved in the months we had worked together, the laughter we had shared, the tender moments, the excitement, joy, wonder, disappointment… and I wondered why I had felt afraid at all. This was what had been meant to happen. There was no doubt about it.

It was about time I settled the equation without much further ado.

"Karen," I repeated, my voice steady and clear. I sure wasn't afraid of saying it, wasn't afraid of its implications, wasn't afraid of the future, and the commitment involved, because this was what was meant to happen, this moment was what the two of us had yearned for, for months. This was _destiny_, and I was going to face it with as much grace and flair as possible.

Not being Kyousuke _does_ have its advantages, you know.

"I love you."

* * *

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, indeed."

Karen laughed in response to my remark, and nodded. "You aren't kidding about that." She returned her gaze onto the field again. "However 'friendly' they call this match between the best of Orange Hill and Tenryu, it's still going to be one hell of an exciting and competitive one."

"Not only that," Coach Murikami supplemented, "the timing has been impeccable. We are lucky to find stars like Kyousuke, Kagami, Sakai, Rodrigo, Seisuke and the rest free enough to play for their old schools again. It has been, after all, four years since they graduated, and a lot has happened since then."

I agreed whole-heartedly. Each one of them had gone their own ways, but when the call for old soccer alumni from both schools was made to play in this match – the proceedings of which would go for victims of cancer – the response was enthusiastic. The best of the two top soccer teams were assembled on this pitch to compete against each other, the stadium was packed with eager soccer fans expecting some stellar soccer to be displayed on the field, and the atmosphere was electric. Despite my tight schedule – I _was_ a final year law student now, after all – I really had wanted the job of manager once again, even if it was for just one match.

Imagine my delight when I had learned that Karen had thought of the same thing, as well.

I glanced to my side to see her gazing at the pitch with nearly palpable excitement, waiting for the game to start. It seemed like the hands of time had reversed themselves, and that we were back in high school, cheering wildly as the Orange Hill soccer team overcame all logic, all trials, all hurdles, to finally hit home with a thumping victory. Everything was just about the same, except for one very significant change:

I was no longer jealous.

I knew where Karen and I stood, now. It was as if I was in a quiet and beautiful place, where nothing could destroy the serenity of our happiness.

-

"_I love you."_

_For a long moment she stood there, looking speechless. I waited patiently – I had said what I had always yearned to say, and the rest was up to her, now._

"_I really… I really don't know what to say," she said finally. Despite the uncertainty she expressed, I could see a familiar light in her eyes. "There's only one way I can think of to express to you what I want to say, and it's this." With that, she rose to her toes, and kissed me on the lips._

_Tendrils of pleasurable fire extended into every nerve of my body as I kissed her back. _

_Heaven, indeed…_

_-_

My wistful reminisces of that lovely moment of nearly four years ago were abruptly derailed by the intensified cheering of the spectators behind us. The game had started! I returned my gaze back on the pitch just in time to see Kyousuke pounding down the green, dribbling the ball. But that didn't last for long, when Kagami tackled him. With a quick-fire pass from Kyousuke, the ball landed at Rodrigo's capable feet.

Rodrigo immediately set to work on cutting through the midfield, having Sako – who had returned to captain the team – Osaka, Inchikawa, and Shinkawa in support. But they were met with some tough resistance from the Tenryu midfielders – which contained stalwarts like Kanou Seisuke – and it culminated into an intense and interesting battle in the midfield.

Of course, you couldn't expect Kyousuke to stay quiet all this while.

He broke abruptly into the fray, stealing the ball from Seisuke's possession through a sliding tackle. "No mercy, brother!" he yelled, making his way toward the Tenryu goal. "That should be my line, Kyousuke!" Seisuke yelled back, and I was startled at how uncharacteristic it seemed for him to be yelling at an opponent player in the middle of the game – even if that player was his younger brother.

Kyousuke seemed to have noticed this as well, for he turned his head for a fraction of a second, distracted. Unfortunately for Orange Hill, the loss of concentration even for that fraction of a second came with a price, as Suzuki of Tenryu stole the ball from Kyousuke with a quick tackle, and started making his way to the other end of the pitch.

"Alright, Suzuki! Great work!" Seisuke swung his arms enthusiastically toward the Orange Hill goal. "Let's score a goal then, shall we, guys?" The rest of his team responded enthusiastically in the affirmative, and proceeded to add substance to their words. In spite of many of the Orange Hill midfielders falling back to defend, the incisive and co-ordinated offence of Tenryu cut through them in no time.

"I will _not_ allow you to shoot," Kamata growled, and rushed forward in an attempt to prevent Kagami – who was currently in possession of the ball – from taking a shot at the goal. Kagami – very wisely, I thought – chose not to challenge the bulky centre-back, but passed the ball to the even more experienced Seisuke. Neither Wayno, Kamata nor Toda could react fast enough to the pass. It was the perfect opportunity for Seisuke to shoot. "Come on, Sakai, I hope you're ready," I muttered, gripping the bench tightly.

It seemed the goalkeeper was. Seisuke sent a powerful shot whizzing toward the goal, which Sakai deflected in a sidelong dive. Legendary Tenryu forward Sawamora caught the rebound before it could be cleared by Kamata, however, and he raised his leg to shoot, aiming at the end of the goal opposite from which Seisuke had tried to shoot. Sakai started to leap toward that end in preparation.

"No, Sakai!" the Coach cried suddenly from my side, and I could understand the reason for his anxiety a moment later.

At the last moment, instead of kicking the ball, Sawamora made a heel-pass to Suzuki, who seemed to have come out of nowhere. Orange Hill was completely taken by surprise, and Sakai's eyes widened in what seemed like dismay. Suzuki kicked the ball fiercely, aiming for dead centre of the goal-net, while Sakai was leaping toward the right.

What happened next would no doubt astound me to my dying day.

Sakai stopped his leap by reaching out and grabbing the goalpost just as Suzuki received his pass. Executing a hundred and eighty degree twist in mid-air, he planted his feet against the goalpost and, using it as leverage, sprung toward the oncoming ball, stopping it with his head. Kamata quickly cleared the ball before the goal was attacked any further, while the stadium burst into cheers and the pitch of the commentators' voices escalated in excitement.

I could see why the media hailed Sakai as 'one of the best goalkeepers in the modern soccer world' these days.

The first half continued with even more intense and spectacular plays, which included Tenryu finally managing to get past Orange Hill defence, defeat Sakai's lightning reflexes, and score a goal. Of course, Orange Hill had to get revenge. An intense offensive attack by Orange Hill – which included some spectacular teamwork between Rodrigo, Shinkawa, Kiba and Kyousuke – finally culminated in Kyousuke scoring a goal from a position in which he had his back to the goal, through what seemed like a spectacular mid-air somersault.

Almost like a spoilsport, the half-time whistle sounded barely a few seconds after Kyousuke's goal. Karen and I quickly made our way into the players' dressing room, gathering towels and rejuvenating drinks. We entered the room to find the players already assembled inside, along with Miss Kaori, Miki and Coach Murikami.

"Karen! Mori!" Miki cried in delight and wrapped the two of us in a warm hug. Miss Kaori smiled. "Hello, you two, long time no see."

I bowed to her, while passing round the towels. "Same here, Miss Kaori."

Kyousuke grabbed the towel from me with a snort and rubbed his face vigorously. "Hey, Four Eyes," he said. "You _do_ know that it's not 'Miss Kaori' anymore, but rather, 'Mrs. Kanou Seisuke', right?"

Of course! How could I forget? Restraining myself from banging my head on the nearest wall, I smiled apologetically at Kaori. "I'm sorry."

Kaori laughed. "It's okay, Mori. Sometimes I wonder if Kyousuke himself has gotten used to referring to me as 'sister-in-law'."

"Naah," Kyousuke said, grinning. "You'll always be the 'weird motorcyclist lady' to me."

The rest of us laughed, while Miki tried a half-hearted admonition. "_Really_, Kanou…"

"Okay, guys, great job in the first half," Murikami called from the front of the room. "This is probably going to sound redundant, but continue the great work. I'm sure we can cream them, even if Tenryu contains people like Kanou Seisuke and Kagami." Murikami's eyes blazed. "Even if this is nothing but a friendly, we _will_ show them that the Orange Hill spirit never dies out, even after you've left the school!"

The team roared in the affirmative. Sako smiled, taking a long and deep swig of his drink. "And, if we defeat Tenryu this time," he said, "it'll be the first time we do so."

"Not really," Sakai pointed out, rather indignantly. "We _did_ defeat them under my captaincy to claim the national championship, once."

"Yeah," Kiba supplemented. "And we defeated them the year after that as well, though we lost the final of the national championships."

"Fine, _fine_," Sako said, putting his hands up in exasperation. "For the first time under my captaincy, then."

Kamata suddenly grew animated. "Let's see this from another angle," he said. "This is the first time we have a chance of defeating them, when _both_ Kagami and Seisuke are in the team. I've always thought that Tenryu grew slightly mellow after Kagami graduated." But he was hasty to add, "But of course, no offence meant, Sakai."

"None taken." Sakai sighed and leaned back against his locker, taking another swig of his water. "I feel only one thing has remained unchanged: it's as exhausting as ever to play against Tenryu."

"But you're better equipped to handle the pressure now," I pointed out.

"Pressure?" Kyousuke cried incredulously. "What pressure? These people are _nothing_ compared to European soccer, man, and even they are kind of easy to handle."

Miki scowled. "Don't sound so cocky, Kanou – I still remember the first match you played for your club, and how you got utterly _creamed_. The opponents practically wiped the floor with you."

Kyousuke grew red-faced. "I've been winning a lot since then!"

"Maybe, but as you move onto higher and higher levels, you'll find the going more tough, Kyousuke!" Miki retorted fiercely. "You can't afford then to speak so disrespectfully about your opponents, or sound so cocky, for if you lose – and that has a very good chance of happening – those words will come back and bite you right in the rear!"

Kyousuke got up and threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know why I'm even wasting my breath arguing with _you_." With that, he strode angrily toward the door.

Miki followed him. "You know, I've just realised that there's no point trying to talk sense into a self-assured _baboon_, either." The two of them slammed open the doors with one fierce push, and strode away in opposite directions.

Silence reigned in the room for a while, before Karen broke it with a resigned sigh and a shake of the head. "Sometimes I wonder when in the world they would admit to their love and get it over with." The rest of the room murmured their assent. I smiled, and squeezed Karen's hand. "You know, love isn't always that simple," I said in a low voice, my breath tickling her ear.

"I'd say that it requires a bit of managerial _finesse_."

_**Finis

* * *

**_


End file.
